<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like cardiac arrest, high voltage in her lips by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284225">like cardiac arrest, high voltage in her lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU - Aged Up, Assertive Asuka meets Cocky Shinji, Everything is the same except the pilots are 17 to 18, F/M, First Time, What if Asuka and Shinji kiss in ep 15 actually went well</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>shinji and asuka have known each other for years and yet, have always danced around the awkward attraction they feel towards one another. not on this night, though.</p><p>-</p><p>aged up au of what if shinji and asuka's kiss went well in episode fifteen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like cardiac arrest, high voltage in her lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so, here it is. it wouldn't leave my brain. i love this ship and i recognize that is it not a popular ship blah blah blah spare me the paragraphs please. if you do not ship this then why did you click? also, english dialogue used from the new Netflix dub.</p><p>SUGGESTION: listen to "run" by joji on repeat as you read this cause i did that as i wrote this, y'know?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Hey, Shinji. Do you wanna try a kiss </em>?”</p><p>  Taking his earphones out, he blinks and inches his body closer to the direction of hers. She’s lying on the table, hair sprawled out in a flame as her blue eyes stare, wide and far away. Which, of course, was a sight that Shinji had become accustomed to. “What did you say?”</p><p>  “Kissing. Y’know… you’ve never done it, right?”</p><p>  It takes him short of a few seconds before he fully processes the question, so with his lips slightly parted he nods, wholly and completely unprepared for her answer.</p><p>  “Then let’s do it.”</p><p>  His heart goes a mile a minute as he seems to lose control of his limbs, as he staggers back.  “What? Wait, why?” </p><p>  “Cause I’m bored, that’s why.”</p><p>Is this girl insane? She has to be, either that or completely full of herself. Asuka is many things but dumb has never been one of them, she knows the reactions to her that he has to her body, to her face, to the way in which he sometimes finds it exciting how passionate she can become and how quickly it can take over her. She has to know because Shinji Ikari isn’t, necessarily, the most discreet person in the world. “That’s not a good reason,” He feels his palms sweat. “To kiss.” <em> To kiss me, </em>he wants to add but bites his tongue.</p><p>  “Do you feel guilty kissing a girl on the anniversary of your mother’s death?” Shinji breathes, already knowing where this is headed. Asuka and her taunts, Asuka and her teases, poking around spots where she knows that flesh is sensitive. “Worried that mommy would be looking at you from heaven?”</p><p>“That’s not it,” He answers quickly, almost out of breath. </p><p>“Oh, so you’re afraid?” </p><p>  Shinji stands because he can’t take it anymore, having her taunt him as she hovers over him, literally. “I’m not afraid, it’s just kissing.”</p><p>“Good. Have you brushed your teeth?” This is outrageous, how mechanical she is approaching everything. He answers a quick yes between his teeth before she takes her first step toward him. “Well, get ready.”</p><p>There’s the faint music in the background as they stare at each other for a couple of seconds, nothing but taking in each other's presence and Shinji is so close he can nearly count the sparse, light freckles on her nose and cheeks. Asuka, for all her faults, really was something to look at, even when she did have a veneer of annoyance and a layer of dismay on her. She leans forward and Shinji follows, closing his eyes and cheeks coated in a slight spray of crimson. His breathing is labored, he’s about to give her his first kiss and she’s acting as if this was nothing more than a favor <em> she </em> was doing <em> him </em>.</p><p>  There’s a hesitance to her, he can hear it in her breathing and for a moment his eyes flutter open and he stares directly into her blue, (oh they’re so blue) eyes. They’ve never been this close before. He finds himself wanting to taste her. “Don’t breathe through your nose, it tickles.” She whispers before he has a moment to hitch his breath and Asuka grabs the tip of his nose and kisses him, lips soft and sweet but Shinji hardly being able to enjoy it.</p><p>  They stand for a couple of seconds like that, Shinji’s hands awkwardly at his sides as Asuka holds him in place, unmoving. This was not how kissing looked in the movies, he was definitely sure this wasn’t how those teens were kissing in the movie theater. This wasn’t kissing and he turns several shades as he realizes he cannot breathe.</p><p>  As soon as their lips separate, the wet sound of one mouth leaving the other, Asuka has a slight flicker of disgust to her features as her eyes are lowered onto the ground. Before she has a chance to make a run for it, Shinji reaches out, still catching his breath and looks into her eyes.<em> I’m not letting you get away</em>. </p><p>  “What are you doing?” Asuka’s voice rings, violent and on the verge of tears as her eyes narrow on the way Shinji’s hand clamped around her wrist. “That was the worst kiss I’ve ever had.” She spits out, venom coating her words but Shinji can see right through her. </p><p>  With narrowed eyes, the pilot approaches her. “This was your only kiss,” He answers, not giving her a chance to reply as she blinks in surprise, a faint pink blush covering her cheeks. “And if you want my first kiss then, you might as well let me do this right.” </p><p>  There is a determination that has never been there before as Shinji steps up, cornering Asuka against the table, pressing his lips against her before she can muster any harmful jab at his ego. Something magical happens after, the way her body calms down as she gives in, lips move, one against the other in a kiss that is much more… <em>alive</em>. “I-idiot,” Asuka manages to breathe as she sits herself on the table, as she spreads her legs a bit wider, just to let him be as close to her as humanly possible as her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. “<em>Shin-ji</em>.”</p><p>  Her breaths are hitched and between kisses as Shinji pulls her closer by her waist, feeling every inch of her body against his. She was intoxicating, in all of her infuriating glory and triumph, Asuka was poisonous and addicting in a way that nothing else has managed to be compared to. She tastes like coffee and she smells of cherries as her hair moves frantically with her head, kissing with all the fervor she held. “Asuka, I--”</p><p>  The door twists open and they both stare wide-eyed at each other as the sound of it creaking open fills the room. Without a second thought, Asuka drops from the table and lightly kicks Shinji into his room, closing the door behind her as footsteps fill the apartment. </p><p>  “I wonder where the kids are,” Misato’s slurred, nearly gargled voice fills the apartment. “I’d hate for them to see me like this.” </p><p>Kaji’s slight chuckle follows as Shinji’s gaze follows how Asuka shakes, cheeks reddened and hair fluffed. <em> He did that </em> . Not Mr. Kaji and there’s a fit of jealousy that fills his chest, an ugly and putrid thing but it motivates him to grab her by the wrist once again, making her fall into the bed next to him. “ <em> Uff, idiot, </em> ” She growls, nearly out of breath. “ <em> They’re going to hear us. </em>”</p><p>  “They’re probably in bed now, Misato.” Kaji answers, rummaging to what appears to be the kitchen, probably looking for a glass of water. “It is late after all.” </p><p>  There’s an electrifying feeling that fills Shinji’s inside, it courses through his veins and pulses every movement he makes. There’s a wicked feeling of having Asuka next to him, in bed indeed, as she watches him. “You scared to be caught here?” He asks, testing her, wanting to tease her in such a way that would make her hate him. Would make him want to scratch and claw at him, and as he presses himself against her, her back against the wall as her legs bent separated from him to crawl towards her, kissing her neck, leaving a trace with his tongue, she shivers underneath him and digs her nails in her shoulders. </p><p>  “Shinji…” She breathes, his name sounding like a dying prayer on her tongue as he pushes her, lifting her up and making her wrap her legs around his waist. </p><p>If he could beg to any god, he would keep hearing her call her an idiot for the rest of his life as long as she said his name like <em> that </em>in private. </p><p>  “Let’s get you some rest, Misato.” Kaji’s voice continues, as movement and shuffling continues to fill the apartment but Shinji has stopped paying attention because Asuka is moving on top of him. Her body shudders and moves in a way that he hadn’t thought about or that it wasn’t possible. His arms snakes under her shirt because he needs to feel more of her, her skin is on fire as his palms explore her back, going up and down her body as the room is filled with the sounds of their own haggard breathing and lips separating and connecting again. “We’ll worry about your hang-over tomorrow. Here, drink some water.” </p><p>  “Oh,” Asuka breathes deeply, throwing her head back as their movements cause a brush of their more intimate areas one against the other. “This is so dirty…”</p><p>  There’s a million comebacks that run through Shinji’s head but all he can do is watch through hooded eyes how Asuka unconsciously moves on him, grinding on him in a manner that causes heat to slither up his own back and land a burning sensation on the back of his neck. “You can stop… if you want.” </p><p>  Apparently, this was the incorrect thing to suggest as Asuka directs dagger eyes at him. “Oh, I see, The great Shinji is too good to be doing this with me, is it?”</p><p>  His brows furrow as he looks at her, red cheeks as parted lips. God, he <em>hates </em>her, he <em>loves </em>her, Asuka is one of the most complicated people in his life and he has not been able to sit down and figure out where she fits in the grand scheme of things but all that is certain and clear at the moment is how much he wants to feel her, how much he craves <em>touching </em>and <em>tasting </em>her, no matter how crazy she makes him. “Asuka.” He says, tasting the assertive manner on his tongue. “I want you. I need you. But I won’t force you too--”</p><p>  His answer is cut short when she removes her shirt (<em>Misato’s shirt</em>), and sits on top of him with nothing more than her short pants and a soft, lace white bra. “Shut up, idiot.” She whispers, grabbing him by the chin and kissing him once again, mouth open and needing, she pulls him down so he rests on top of her. “Touch me.” She commands to a shy tilt in her voice as she puts her own arms under his shirt, forcing him to take it off.</p><p>  His eyes gloss over the sensuality of her, the way her soft body curves and dips in all the right places, her chest heaves up and down and her hair is sprawled around her like a fire-induced halo. “You’re beautiful,” He whispers, which causes her entire body to react, knees buckle and her breath hitches in her throat as he gently glides his fingers down the curve of her hip. “God, you’re so--” </p><p>  “S-Shut up, I know.” Asuka replies, seamingly both embarrassed and elated. Shinji approaches her neck and kisses, sucks on it, teeth grazing her goosebumped skin as his hands travel down, cupping the back of her thigh as he takes in all of the sensations of her that exist. “<em>Shinji</em>.” She repeats, breath cut short as a moan escapes her and the way it sent ripples down his back, heat everywhere he touched, was something that Shinji would find himself longing for over and over again. </p><p>“I’m leaving, Misato,” Kaji’s voice is heard and Asuka lets out a tiny, mouse-like squeak of embarrassment as Shinji’s hand travels underneath her short pants, stroking the front part of her underwear. “Try not to wake the kids up, alright?” </p><p>  Asuka’s eyes are half lidded as she lifts her hips to meet Shinji’s hand and he has to resist the urge to chuckle next to her ear so instead he lowers his head next to hers and starts to whisper. “Bet Mr. Kaji has never seen you like this,” He doesn’t know what’s gotten into him, if it was jealousy of Asuka’s obvious desires towards her mentor figure or the fact that she was now whimpering to his touch, but made him feel like he could consume the world. “I bet I’m the first to ever see you so dirty.” </p><p>  Playfully and with little to no strength, she slaps at his shoulder and Shinji lets her. Wildcat that she was, there is nothing more exciting than having her willingly surrender like this, without ever losing the spark under her cerulean eyes, no matter how hooded and glossy they seemed.  “Idiot, shut up, that’s so embarrassing… <em>ah</em>,” If Asuka intended to finish that sentence, Shinji didn’t know because it was immediately swallowed by a soft trickle of moans that surge from her.</p><p>“If it’s so embarrassing I’ll stop,” He offers, a wicked feature to his grin as he separates his fingers from her body causing her to groan and push her waist up to him, hissing through gritted teeth a quick: “<em> Don’t you dare </em>.”</p><p>It’s the <em> hottest </em>thing Shinji’s ever seen in his life. “Tell me what to do, Asuka.”</p><p>“Touch me,” She answers too quickly, too broadly as she shimmies her hips, lowering her pants. “T-touch me, there… you know.”</p><p>  He does know, but he needs to hear her say it. He needs to hear her want it. “<em>Asuka</em>.” He moans, feeling the way her nails trace down his arm. </p><p>“Please… with your fingers.” She manages to croak out as Shinji keeps teasing her through the underwear and he considers it enough as to bypass her panties and slowly insert two fingers in her and her low, guttural moan is all the affirmation he needs. “I-Idiot Shinji…”</p><p>It might not be his preferred address, but right now as he feels Asuka squeeze and thrust underneath him, his insulted name sounds like a prayer on her lips. The wet sounds that fill the room are obscene to a degree where Shinji cannot tell if they can be heard from the outside, but he’s not too worried. Misato is passed out, Kaji left and Asuka is <em> here </em> , wanting him, demanding him to <em> please </em>her.</p><p>  And he is much too eager to comply. Taking his own pants off as Asuka takes a moment to breathe, she looks at him and pushes him back with one of her legs, causing his back to clash against the wall. “H-hey,” He manages to spit out before Asuka kneels in front of him, palming him through his pants. “Asuka…”</p><p>  “You’re having all the fun.” She pouts, freeing his cock from the constraints of his boxer briefs. “I want to <em>taste </em>you too.” </p><p>   Taking him into her mouth, Shinji’s eyes roll to the back of his skull as his head bangs against the wall, a shiver running down his spine as Asuka’s tongue engulfs him, surrounds him. Her head bobs up and down, red hair moving swiftly in an array of flames that would hypnotize Shinji if he weren’t focused on not completely ruining this for them. “Salty,” She comments when she comes up for breath, but not without a wicked lick to her own lips. “But good. Now,” She announces without prompt as she aligns herself on him, panties gone to the side of the floor at some point and slowly starts to sit on him, feeling all of him. “A-Ah, Shinji…”</p><p>     It takes a minute or two for the slight pain to start feeling like the pleasure she craves and Shinji can see it plain as day on her face which is why he gently places his hands on her waist, waiting for her cue.When she nods, he starts thrusting into her softly at first, getting the right angle and making sure he’s not hurting her. It dawns on him that her bra is still on so when her yes drift to notice what he’s looking at, she huffs out a small, genuine laugh and unstraps her bra free, her breasts softly bouncing free and he can’t resist the urge to bury his face in between and breathing in her scent. “Asuka,” He moans and it’s so hot, it’s so incredibly hot that he kind of loses track, hypnotized by watching her features curl in pleasure, cheeks heating up and eyes half close.</p><p>   That is, until she wraps her legs around his waist. “Shinji, focus.” She says, and it sounds like a command, one that he’ll happily obey and he thrusts again, taking her on the bed on the floor like the desperate teens that they are. She feels like heaven and hell, she tastes like salvation and sin, and she’s everything that he’s ever wanted and didn’t even know he needed. He feels her so much towards her that it’s nearly overwhelming, he loves her so much it’s terrifying. </p><p>      Asuka’s knees hurt from being banged against the wall but she can’t stop, she doesn’t want to and Shinji can feel it by the way she continues to ride him, bouncing up and down as her nails dig on his shoulders, nearly drawing blood and he cannot stop her because there is a pressure building inside of him as Asuka’s body coats him. She’s everything he can smell, see, or even think about as she continues to moan out small breathes and words, occasionally placing her own hand on her lips as if to stop making so much noise.</p><p>Shinji stops her. “Let me here you, please…”</p><p>     And with a long, breathy moan. “I-idiot,” Her blue eyes burst open as her head hangs back, tendrils of red hair falling behind her, some that were not stuck to her sweat covered skin as Shinji watches the levels of orgasm coat her features, a radiant red hue to her cheeks as a ghost of a smile traces her lips. She rode him like she would a toy or a puppet and for the first time in Shinji’s life he has no problem getting used in this way.</p><p>  Kissing her right breast before placing the nipple in his mouth, Shinji thrusts up in order to complete himself, because everything is <em>AsukaAsukaAsuka</em> and nothing else matters.</p><p>  A roll of hips starts, her body slowly gliding against his in slow, deep thrusts. There’s a growl in the back of his throat as he takes a deep breath through his nose, his back arching up just a bit. “Asuka ,” He groans, his whole body flushing as he tries keeping it together, feeling Asuka wrap around him in such a perfect way that it makes stars explode behind his eyelids. As he hears her giggle and whisper into the dark. </p><p>“I like the way my name sounds like that.” She grins, coming off her high and riding him more. “More,” She demands, speeding up, pulling herself by her legs to thrust against him, wanting to chase after the high she keeps feeling coming and going as he enters her, perfectly gliding into her own body. </p><p>      The hunger Shinji has kept locked away for years resurfaces in a blaze of glory as he turns her over, pinning her against the mattress. She’s a goddess, hair spun of fire and amber around her like a blanket. He cannot stop looking at Asuka, a work of art, a wildcat of a woman, the girl who’s made his life a living hell ever since they met a couple of years ago. He’s still inside of her when he leans down and kisses her, slowly thrusting his body against hers in a slow, rocking sensation at first, making sure she’s comfortable enough. When he hears her mull under him he speeds up, his pattern increasing with each demand or moan Asuka throws at him. Her nails start digging themselves on the skin of his back, which should hurt him, should pain him but he finds it challenging, a thrill shocking through him at the possibility of her hurting him, of clawing him up as hers . “Y-You’re gonna make me--”</p><p>Her sentence is never finished because as Asuka experiences her second orgasm, Shinji pulls from her body and coats her stomach, the feeling of a galaxy exploding between them as the tempo in the room lowers, the last sound remaining the breaths they inhaled and exhaled. “Asuka, I--”</p><p>She doesn’t let him finish that sentence before she moves, making space for him on his own bed, ironically. “Don’t ruin it.” She pleads, eyes wide and nearly shining. He envelops her body in his, hugging her from behind. Whatever the world throws at them, they’ll figure it out the next day.</p><p>He inhales the scent of sweat and cherries that still lingered in her hair before kissing the back of her head. “Goodnight, Asuka.”</p><p>  There’s a huff sound and Shinji cannot see her face anymore but he hopes she smiles… he hopes she feels the same way he does. “Goodnight, Idiot.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>